Ladies First
by The Little Scorpion
Summary: Bellatrix and Antonin finding they feel more than just lust for each other.


He smooths a wayward curl from her face with gentle fingers, callused and rough but tender on her skin, she's the only one he's like this with, soft, warm, loving when she needs it. When she doesn't it's tooth and claw, both fighting for dominance, neither afraid to draw blood, to wound and hurt in their battle between the sheets but now, tonight, it's not like that. It's love making, not fucking.

He could tell it was what she needed as soon as she walked through the door, they'd been fighting again, her and her husband. Over what, Antonin doesn't ask, he just shakes his head at the fresh bruises and holds her, she doesn't cry, doesn't speak about it and he knows better than to ask, they've been doing this for so long he's learnt all her likes, dislikes, and one thing she hates is being pushed to talk when she doesn't wish too.

He's laying between her legs, she's got her arms around his neck, nails dragging lightly over his skin, not carnal or violent, but softly, she's capable of softness, he found that out on accident one day and now she's not afraid to show it around him when she needs it and in turn, he's not afraid to give it to her and he won't admit he actually enjoys it sometimes more than their brutal fucking.

She lifts her hips into his and sighs out his name, her eyes closed and her cheeks slightly flushed in that pretty way he likes and God she's beautiful, he thrusts a bit harder unable to help himself and she responded with a low throaty moan, it turns him on so much he almost cums right then but he paces himself, wanting to feel her go first, watch the blissful expression on her lovely face, feel her muscles tighten around him. Ladies first.

The noises she makes are something to behold, soft, sweet, enticing, he knows she's getting closer because she starts getting louder, the moans more frantic and breathless so he speeds up though stays deep, feeling her shudder on the inside as well as the out.

When Bellatrix orgasms she looks impossibly even more beautiful, he found it was something he missed more than anything when he was in Azkaban unable to see her, the way she felt under him, the way she moaned and arched her back pushing her pert little breasts up to his chest, and now, looking down at her doing just that, he felt it, something he didn't want to feel, something he had never felt for a woman, even this goddess of one currently writhing under him, love. Fucking love.

Bellatrix can feel his eyes on her so she opens her own and looks up at him, her thighs either side of his hips as he moves inside of her, he's never looked at her that way before and for a moment she wants to flee, wants to push him away and leave, or grab her wand and hex him so good he'll be a jabbering mess but she doesn't, she stays where she is and moves her leg to hook it over his arm and let him pull it up, sinking into her even deeper and making her gasp out in pain/pleasure, he's close now, she can feel him twitching inside and she encourages him with a deep low purr, "Cum inside me."

He stops for a moment then grins at her, all shark like and predatory and she laughs that hellish cackle as he starts to pound her, so hard her small frame jerks with his manic thrusts until he lets lose inside her and her eyes widen in pleasure, hands gripping his upper arms.

Their foreheads touch as both try to regain their normal breathing, he doesn't move and she makes no effort to either.

When she's leaving some time later he watches her from the bed, they talk about silly things, nothing and everything, he watches her lace up the corset he had enjoyed pulling from her some hours before and only when she's at the door does he move to stand, his hand stopping her from opening it and Bellatrix looks up at him confused, "I have to go, Rodolphus will be home soon."

Antonin nods, feeling that surge of jealous anger, "I know, I just wanted to tell you.. if he touches you again, hurts you again, I'll kill him," because I fucking love you, Bella. He adds the last part silently.

Bellatrix smiles, reaching up and running her hand down his face before standing on her toes to kiss him lightly, "No, you won't. Because if you ever try to, I'll kill you first."

And then she's gone leaving him with the scent of her perfume on his skin and more of her in his heart but she stops just over the threshold, turning back to him, her eyes locking onto his, "Me too, lover." then she's gone.


End file.
